Ultimo Deseo
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa regresa a Odaiba y pide un favor especial a Taichi Yagami. Este acepta a pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo; despues de todo, como negarle su ultima voluntad... MICHI
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayou!!_

_Este… bueno… vengo con una nueva historia. Una algo rara, en esta ocasión se trata de un Michi. No hay mucho que decir, solo que no será muy largo, unos 4 o 5 capítulos, más o menos. Como lo menciones, es bizarra e hilarante... justo como yo.  
_

_Espero les agrade_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son usado sin fines de lucro xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Inefable propuesta**

**By: Lirit Choiseul**

Mimi miro por la ventana de aquel avión, las nubes junto a ella le causaban alegría, como si de una pequeña niña se tratase. Cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. De alguna manera ese viaje a Japón que estaba realizando era como regresar a su infancia. Volvería a pisar el suelo de su ciudad natal, Odaiba, vería de nueva cuenta a sus amigos, a aquellos con los que realizo esa extraordinaria aventura hace ya varios años atrás. Se reencontraría con la que fue su mejor amiga, observaría a los mas pequeños ya siendo todo unos adultos, vería a todos seguramente ya con sus sueños realizados, los extrañaba tanto… _lo_ extrañaba tanto.

Escucho la voz de la azafata anunciando el descenso pronto y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, moría de ganas de bajar de una buena vez de ese avión. En cuanto sintió las ruedas derrapar sobre el asfalto no pudo más que sonreír al imaginar a la decena de chicos que la esperarían en el aeropuerto. En cuanto aterrizaron completamente, fue la primera en levantarse, y salir.

En el aeropuerto, una decena de jóvenes esperaban pacientemente para poder volver a ver a la antigua portadora de la pureza. Un chico de cabellos azulados miraba por quinta ocasión su reloj.

-El avión ya aterrizo- dijo Joe mirando la pantalla donde se anunciaba la llegada y salida de los aviones. Para luego volver a mirar su reloj.

-Tranquilízate Joe, estoy seguro que no tardara en llegar- Hablo Daisuke, en un intento por calmar a su superior.

-¿Qué se tranquilice?... ¡Mimi pondrá el grito en el cielo si no nos ve a todos aquí!- Expreso Miyako.

-Estoy segura que mi hermano no tardara en llegar- Trato de calmar la situación Hikari,

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, un chico de alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate entro al aeropuerto, llego hasta donde ellos se encontraban jadeando y dando grandes suspiros, para así intentar recuperar el aliento después de su enorme carrera hacia ese lugar.

-¿Qué diablos hacías que no llegabas Yagami?- Cuestiono un molesto Yamato.

-Lo siento- Dijo Taichi hablando entrecortadamente-tuve un contratiempo, vine lo mas rápido posible.

-Al parecer, los malos hábitos nunca se esfuman- Comento Joe como reclamo hacia el antiguo portador del valor.

El moreno poso una mano en su nuca, y comenzó a reír, Yamato hizo una mueca y bufo molesto mientras se cruzaban de brazos, los demás solo suspiraron… era obvio que Taichi jamás cambiaria.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí… y que llegaste antes que Mimi, de no ser así, hubiéramos tenido que soportarla molesta- Argumento Sora.

-Me muero por ver a nuestra amiga- Exclamo eufóricamente Miyako.

Koushiro asintió- Todos tenemos muchas ganas de verla.

-¿Me pregunto como traerá el cabello en esta ocasión? Apuesto a que será rosa.- Dijo Daisuke.

-Yo opino que lo traerá en su tonalidad natural- hablo ahora Iori.

-Eso no es importante- Interrumpió el dialogo sin sentido Ken –Lo único que cuenta es que volveremos a ver a Mimi.

-Yo solo espero que al fin haya madurado- soltó Yamato.

-¡Yamato!- Le reprendió Takenouchi- No digas esas cosas.

-Pero Yamato tiene razón Sora, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría tener que convivir de nueva cuenta con la "princesa de papá" - apoyo Joe.

-Mimi ha cambiado, un poco, pero lo ha hecho-Defendió Hikari- Yo estoy segura que ya no es como antes. ¿No lo crees Taichi?

El aludido ni siquiera la miro.

-Taichi.- Le llamo Izumi, pero de igual manera no contesto. Sora se acerco a Yagami y chasqueo los dedos frente a su rostro, entonces salio de su trance.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué dicen?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Tai, hemos intentado llamar tu atención desde hace rato, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?- le cuestiono Takeru.

-Disculpen, solo estaba pensando… Y no vayas a salir con alguna de tus estupideces Ishida- Advirtió el castaño a su rubio amigo, hoy no tenia intenciones de discutir.

Los digielegidos olvidaron el asunto y se sumieron en una charla trivial, mientras esperaban a Mimi, sin embargo Taichi volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. La mentirilla blanca que había usado para escudar su retraso le resulto todo un éxito, pero la verdad, era que había dudado en ir a recibir a Tachikawa. No porque ya no la considerase una amiga, al contrario, el grupo sin ella estaría incompleto. La razón se escondía en el pasado, hace un año, cuando Mimi les hizo una visita por festividades. Una declaración por parte de la castaña y un acto que jamás se debió cometer ahora tenía a Taichi sumamente confundido y temeroso por encontrársela nuevamente.

Al final decidió asistir a darle la bienvenida, pues dejando a un lado aquel asunto ella era una de sus mejores amigas, era parte del equipo. Y de nada servia ocultarse de ella si al fin y al cabo terminaría topándose con sus miedos. Tendría que darle la cara y afrontar todo con valentía. Debía hacer uso de esa cualidad que de pequeño le había sido brindado en un emblema.

Dejo sus ensimismamientos cuando escucho el dulce timbre de voz que Mimi aun portaba. Giro su vista junto con todos sus amigos hacia donde provenía el sonido y divisaron a una chica de castaños cabellos y ojos color miel, quien lucia un ligero vestido color verde que acentuaba su delicada figura.

La joven agitaba una mano mientras con pasos presurosos caminaba hacia sus camaradas. Debía aceptar que en un principio le costo trabajo reconocerlos… habían cambiado un tanto. Pero le basto solo verlos con un poco mas de atención para así identificar características que los distinguían de los otros y notar una escena muy usual entre ellos; el como algunos reían mientras una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio ponían cara de vergüenza e intentaban a toda costa que sus miradas no se encontrasen... supo entonces que había dado en el clavo. Tachikawa detuvo su corta carrera una vez que estuvo frente a sus amigos. Soltó la maleta que llevaba en mano y se dispuso a saludarlos.

-¡Sora!- Abrazo a su mejor amiga. Quien gustosa devolvió el abrazo. La había extrañado mucho, le había hecho tanta falta una confidente, una cómplice y una compañera de tristezas y alegrías… así como también alguien con quien ir de compras.

-Que alegría volver a verte Mimi.- Takenouchi le regalo su mejor sonrisa a la que anteriormente, y aun ahora, era su mejor amiga. Había regresado en el mejor momento.

-Yamato, que gusto verte- saludo ahora al rubio mayor, dándole un abrazo igual al que le dio a Sora, importándole poco lo frió y reservado que era Matt.

-Bienvenida Mimi- Dijo Ishida respondiendo levemente al abrazo.

-¡Koushiro, que gusto!- Ahora fue el pelirrojo quien recibió un efusivo saludo.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- Saludo Izumi una vez que su amiga lo había liberado.

-Superior Joe- Le extendió la mano, pero cuando el chico con gafas estuvo por tomarla, lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa, aun así correspondió.

Se acerco a una chica con gafas y cabellos violetas, pero esta vez, fue ella la que se vio envuelta en un abrazo –A mi también me da gusto verte Miyako.

Se desprendió de Miyako y saludo a la pareja de esta –Hola Ken- también brindándole un abrazo.- espero estés tratando bien a Miya, porque si no….-Dijo haciendo un ademán con el puño.

-A mi también me alegra verte, Mimi.-contesto Ichijouji.

-Takeru, Hikari – se dirigió ahora a la joven pareja. –Es bueno ver que todo marcha bien entre ustedes.

-Mil gracias.- Dijo Hikari.- Te echamos de menos.

-Daisuke, espero hayas madurado- comento con algo de saña hacia el chico de googles

-Creo que yo debería decir eso.- Le siguió el juego.

-Iori… cuanto has crecido- ahora saludaba al mas pequeño de todos.

-Bienvenida- saludo cortésmente.

-Taichi…- susurro Mimi. Quería abrazarle, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo había extrañado, como a los demás. Pero temía incomodarlo, sabía que lo haría y decidió reprimir ese impulso, más al ver su seria expresión.- Hola Taichi.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho al ver sonreír a Yagami y aun más al sentir sus brazos rodeándola. Correspondió enseguida.-Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta- comento el moreno tras terminar el abrazo.

-Al fin estamos todos reunidos- Argumento con emoción Daisuke – ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Opino igual que Daisuke- Le apoyo Ken -¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y ahí planeamos que podemos hacer?

Todos concordaron con ellos. Mimi tomo su equipaje, que segundos después le fue quitado de las manos por uno de los chicos. Decidieron ir a almorzar algo a una cafetería en la cual antes solían reunirse, y como el lugar que daba un tanto apartado del aeropuerto tomaron tres taxis. En uno subieron Hikari, Miyako, Takeru y Ken; en el segundo Iori, Daisuke, Koushiro y Joe; mientras que en el tercero fue abordado por Sora, Mimi, Yamato y Taichi.

Una vez arribaron en su destino, tomaron la mesa más grande que tenían disponible, y lograron ubicarse todos en ella. Pidieron algo ligero para comer y comenzaron su charla. Conversaron durante horas y horas, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo acontecido en sus vidas desde su última visita a Japón. Fue en ese instante, en el que Tachikawa noto lo cambiados que se encontraban sus amigos, sin embargo, aun continuaban siendo los mismos… algo contradictorio.

Observo lo mucho que los más pequeños habían crecido, miro las muestras de afecto que Hikari y Takeru se demostraban y como a Daisuke esto parecía ya no molestarle; también como Miyako solía decir las cosas sin pensar provocando la incomodidad de Ken, o a Iori, conviviendo mas y dejando al lado un poco de su excesiva formalidad Distinguió con curiosidad e incredulidad que Koushiro no llevo consigo su computadora portátil, pudiese ser que la haya olvidado o que al fin haya notado que no era indispensable traerla siempre a su lado. Vio al superior Joe... sin duda alguna el menos cambiado. Dirigió su mirada hacia Sora y Yamato, quienes coqueteaban sin siquiera percatarse de ello; para su opinión hacían una bonita pareja… lastima que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Bajo la vista cuando sus ojos se toparon con los color chocolate de Taichi, sabia que tarde o temprano debía hablar con el, después de todo fue una de las razones por las que volvió a Odiaba… pero le daba terror el solo pensarlo.

-¡¿Algún día piensan madurar?!- el grito de su amiga la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Alzo la cara y miro una típica discusión entre Yamato y Taichi, suponía que por una tontería.

-¡díselo a el Sora!, Ishida es quien se la pasa provocándome todo el tiempo- Se defendió Yagami.

-Por favor Yagami, no digas estupideces… tu eres el que reacciona de manera violenta por cualquier comentario. –Contraataco Matt con una sonrisa burlona – eres tan infantil.

-Repite eso, anda atrévete

-Ya paren con sus absurdas peleas- se entrometió el superior Joe.

-Mimi acaba de regresar y ustedes tiene que ponerse a pelear. – Acuso Sora- Debería darles vergüenza.

-Mimi, sentimos esto… pero tu ya sabes como son.- Dijo Hikari avergonzada.

-Tranquila, de hecho, ya extrañaba ver pelear a esos dos.

Koushiro miro su reloj-Vaya, miren la hora. Creo que lo mejor es irnos.

-estoy de acuerdo- Iori concordó – Podremos reunirnos otro día- concluyo marchándose junto con Izumi, Daisuke y Joe.

Ken y Miyako se marcharon también, seguidos de Hikari y Takeru. Yamato, Taichi, Sora y Mimi se fueron juntos.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto Mimi- dijo Sora. Caminando al lado de la castaña, delante de los chicos

-A mi también me alegra estar de vuelta. Mañana tendrás que salir de compras conmigo y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

La pelirroja miro apenada –Lo lamento Mimi, no puedo. ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?

-Tienes otros planes… ¿Qué harás?- pregunto la trigueña.

Un sonrojo evidente adorno las mejillas de Takenouchi, quien balbuceo algo incoherente e inentendible, suspiro y sin quererlo su mirada guió a Tachikawa hasta Yamato- Te lo contare después, ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien, pero será con lujo de detalle- acepto picaramente, sospechando de que se trataba.

Sora sonrió, luego se detuvo en la esquina –Bueno chicos, yo me voy por aquí. Nos vemos luego. –Se despidió tomando rumbo hacia su hogar

-Espera, iré contigo- Se ofreció Yamato –Nos vemos.

La pelirroja y el rubio se perdieron entre la penumbra de la calle. Los castaños se quedaron observando algunos instantes hacia donde sus amigos acababan de marcharse. –Algo se traen eso dos- Dijo Taichi rompiendo el silencio.

Mimi asintió –Parece que no quieren contarnos- Dijo con una sonrisa. Pronto cayo en cuenta de quien se encontraba a su lado y el nerviosismo se apodero de ella.

Yagami, sin embargo, intento aparentar normalidad y comenzó a caminar, dejando unos pasos atrás a la chica -¿Piensas quedarte ahí?- llamo a la mujer, quien enseguida lo alcanzo.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, sumidos en un silencio incomodo. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, meditaban las palabras que tenia que decir, lo que debían hacer. Mimi fue la primera en hablar. –Taichi… yo… sobre lo de hace un año…-

-Olvídate de eso. – Le interrumpió el moreno.- ambos sabemos que fue algo que nunca debió pasar. Hagamos de cuenta como que nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?- lo ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

Tachikawa asintió, aunque aquellas palabras habían lastimado su alma y desgarraban su ya lastimado corazón. –Si… eso es lo mejor.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, Yagami se sintió mal por lo que le dijo, pero no podía evitar sentir que aquello fue un error, un error que jamás debió suceder y si no se equivocaba, ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Taichi…-Le llamo en un susurro.

-Dime…- el aludido ni siquiera la miro.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Yagami detuvo su andar –Por favor, necesito hablar con alguien.

El castaño asintió- Si no te molesta, podemos hablar en mi departamento.- La trigueña asintió.- Vamos.

Llegaron al hogar del moreno. Este abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada. Una vez dentro Mimi tomo asiento en una silla ubicada junto a una mesa pequeña, la cual supuso era el comedor del chico. Tai se sentó frente a ella -¿Y bien?

La dueña de la pureza jugo con sus manos, intentando robarle un poco de su valor al hombre frente a ella, para así poder hablar sin problemas. Trago saliva y dijo de golpe.- Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿mi ayuda?- arqueo una ceja -¿y exactamente en que puedo ayudarte?- cuestiono, mirándola a los ojos. La mujer bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente y unas escurridizas lagrimas se escaparon de su prisión color miel. Taichi la escucho sollozar y entonces su preocupación se hizo eminente -¿Mimi?... ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy muriendo, Taichi.- revelo la castaña.

Yagami palideció- ¿bromeas, verdad? Vamos Mimi, no es divertido- Argumento molesto. Se negaba a creerlo, una chica que mostrara tanto optimismo y energía no podía estar convaleciente… su amiga no podía estar convaleciente.

-¡No seas idiota! Jamás bromearía con algo así.

-No puede ser... –susurro incrédulo -¿Por qué, como?

-Por favor, no me hagas decírtelo.- Tachikawa no soporto más y comenzó a llorar amargamente. El dudo un segundo, pero aun así, la rodeo con sus brazos ofreciéndole su hombro para desahogarse.

-tranquila- comenzó a acariciar su espalda, consolándola- Yo estoy contigo… todos estamos contigo. Ya veras como los chicos…

-¡No!- se separo bruscamente de su pecho –No quiero que lo sepan. Taichi prométeme que nunca les dirás nada.

-Merecen saberlo, son nuestros…

-Pero es mi decisión… por favor, te lo suplico. No digas nada.

-¿Por qué?-susurro sin comprender.

-No quiero su lastima… me dolería mucho que me trataran como una desvalida.-lo miro a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla –Mírame Taichi…-el obedeció- ¿Te parece acaso que sigo siendo la "hija de papá"?.

-Mimi…

-Cuando me marche a vivir a Estados Unidos, nunca les dije nada, por que odio las despedidas… no quiero decirles nada, porque no quiero despedirme tan pronto.

-Aun no comprendo para que necesitas mi ayuda.- Pronuncio fríamente mientras la alejaba de el.

-Es algo complicado.- Mimi sonrió banalmente- Yo ya no tengo salvación. No hay una cura para mi enfermedad tan avanzada. Y no insistas, no te diré de qué se trata – dijo cuando vio a Yagami abrir la boca.- Veras Taichi… yo nunca conocí lo que es amar. Siempre salí con chicos por intereses y yo… bueno, nunca me sentí amada.

Taichi la miro curioso -¿Y que se supone que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Solo una vez me entregue a un hombre-Yagami se tenso al oír esto- Y lo peor es que estaba tan ebria que ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo…. ¿quieres que te consiga a alguien con quien tener sexo?

-No… quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien que este dispuesto a pasar conmigo el resto de mis días. No lo atare a mí por mucho tiempo. – Lo miro con ternura –Te sonara egoísta, pero… Quiero que tu, pases conmigo lo poco que me queda de vida; que finjas amarme, que me hagas tuya… quiero recordar tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tus caricias…tus besos: Taichi… ¿Me ayudarías?

-Tienes razón, es egoísta- contesto el antiguo portador del valor –No me pidas algo así, no puedo hacerlo.

La trigueña bajo la mirada –es… ¿por Sora?

-Sora no tiene nada que ver, no hay ningún lazo que nos ate que no sea amistad. Mimi, es por mi, por ti… ambos saldremos lastimados con esto.

-Yo no, a mi no me dolerá, y a ti tampoco… solo serán algunos meses… te juro que…

-¡Me dolerá fingirte amor!-interrumpió a la chica- y con el tiempo a ti también te lastimara saber que solo es una farsa…

-Tai…

-No puedo jugar contigo de esa manera, no puedo jugar con tus sentimientos así…. No puedo volver a acostarme contigo, para herirte como aquella vez.

-Comprendo- La castaña nuevamente dejo salir algunas lagrimas. Se acerco a una ventana y miro la oscuridad de la noche cubrir a la ciudad, dándole un aire soñador. Taichi la miro con tristeza.- Yo solo quiero, saber lo que es sentirse amada.- la escucho susurrar.

-Perdóname, por favor

Ella negó suavemente- No, perdóname tú a mí; no debí pedirte algo tan egoísta.- Volteo para mirarlo de frente –Solo quiero pedirte un ultimo favor.

-Te escucho.

-Ayúdame a buscar a esa persona. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar al indicado.

-Mimi, yo…

-Por favor. Solo, hazme saber que la persona a la que elijo no es un patán… por favor.

Taichi la miro, ella le miraba suplicante. No podía, simplemente no podía ayudarla a semejante estupidez; pero jamás pudo resistirse a sus ojos color miel, con ellos, era capaz hasta de obligarlo a saltar por un risco.

Suspiro –Esta bien, te ayudare-

La chica salto feliz hacia el hombre y lo aprisiono en un sofocante abrazo, no le quedo de otra más que corresponder. Sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndose de aceptar ayudarla, pero no tenía más opciones.

Era su último deseo.

* * *

_¿Y bien?... ¿Qué opinan? Me haría muy feliz saberlo. _

_Como lo ven, es una historia rara, y espero no me maten por hacerle esto a Mimi, créanme, hasta mi me duele hacerlo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos._

_¿Por qué diablos hay Sorato en un fic Michi?; simple, no pude evitarlo, soy una fan de ambas parejas y no pude contenerme. Pero no se preocupen, serán personajes secundarios y prometo no salirme de la pareja principal. _

_Y si, será un fic Lime… espero poder hacerlo bien._

_Como lo dije en un principio, me encantaría saber su opinión respecto a esta loca idea mía._

_Matta ne!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son usado sin fines de lucro xD._

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** **Incomodidad**

**By: Lirit Choiseul.**

_-Michael es un idiota- dijo Mimi con una cerveza en su mano derecha- El muy maldito fue a buscar en otra lo que yo nunca le di… -comenzó a reír- ¿puedes creer que aun continué siendo virgen?_

_Taichi escupió el trago que acababa de tomar de su cerveza y comenzó a reír.-Que locura.- balbuceo entre risas._

_Mimi pronto le acompaño riéndose como si lo dicho fuese una broma de lo mas graciosa… aquel estado en el que se encontraban era comprensible si ve veía la mesa en la que estaban, con varias latas de cerveza alrededor y una botella vacía. _

_De momento las risas cesaron y Yagami acerco su silla hacia donde estaba la trigueña, se acomodo a un costado de ella y suavemente retiro un mechón de cabello –El se lo pierde- susurro en tono sugestivo en su oído. Tachikawa le sonrió coquetamente y bebió de golpe lo poco que quedaba de su cerveza. _

_-¿Y que pasa contigo y Sora?… tu sabes… ¿ya hubo algo?_

_Yagami soltó un bufido mientras bebía su cerveza –Nada. No sucederá nada…Ella no me ama. _

_Mimi casi se ahoga al escuchar aquello -¿Qué? ¡Pero si ustedes son la pareja perfecta! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te ama?-Grito molesta._

_-Es verdad. Ella misma me ha confesado amar a alguien mas… -Taichi rió -¿A que no adivinas a quien?- Mimi no respondió, simplemente arqueo una ceja en señal de extrañeza y curiosidad. Entonces el prosiguió. – Tú lo conoces bien. Nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Yamato Ishida._

_-¿Qué?- grito la trigueña sorprendida.- ¡No lo creo! Pero Taichi… ¿Tu estarás bien?- Pregunto preocupada -¿No intentaras luchar por ella?_

_-No tiene caso hacer una lucha cuando sabes de antemano que perderás Mimi. -.volvió a beber de su cerveza –El también la ama y yo… yo no soy quien para interponerme entre su felicidad. _

_La mujer tomo delicadamente su mano entre las de ella y con la yema del dedo índice comenzó a ejercer leves caricias sobre el dorso de esta –Ya veras que tarde o temprano encontraras a tu alma gemela- le comento tiernamente. _

_El hombre correspondió a la sonrisa.- Lo encontraremos Mimi. –dijo apretando su mano._

_Un par de tragos mas, algunos incoherentes comentarios salieron a flote mientras disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro, risas que inundaron la mesa, y la perdida de todo sentido común trajo como consecuencia una noche que nunca debió suceder. . _

_Ambos decidieron que era suficiente por esa noche y una vez pagado lo consumido, salieron del local. Deambularon por las oscuras calles de Odiaba tomando rumbo hacia la casa del moreno. Tambaleándose y con olor a alcohol causaban estragos por las avenidas, haciendo ridículo tras ridículo que en plenas facultades mentales jamás realizarían. Fue así como llegaron hasta el departamento de Yagami. _

_Con torpes movimientos Taichi consiguió abrir la puerta, dejándola entrar primero. El moreno pudo notar como, a pesar de estar bajo la influencia del alcohol, los movimientos de Tachikawa continuaban siendo sensuales; su forma de caminar, tan elegante y metículosa… y el vaivén de sus caderas lentamente lo enviaban a la locura. _

_Sin poder contener aquel impulso se acerco hacia ella y presiono con brusquedad sus labios con los propios, sintió como era correspondido aquel fogoso beso y ágilmente la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo… un gemido escapo de los labios de ella. La mujer, poso sus níveos brazos en su cuello, acercando aun mas su delicada figura a aquel cuerpo masculino y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, enredándolos en unos mechones de cabello._

_Yagami no conforme con el sabor adictivo de los labios de la chica, descendió sus besos hasta su cuello, mientras las manos de Mimi tomaban un rumbo descendiente, aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho cuando lo sintió succionar detrás de su oreja. Taichi puso sus manos en las caderas de la trigueña mientras sus labios aun continuaban suministrando toda su atención en el cuello de la chica…. Beso, succiono, mordió y al escucharla gemir cerca de su oído perdió lo poco de razón que le quedaba._

_Con desesperación la condujo hasta la recamara y la arrojo contra la cama, en segundos se encontró sobre de ella y volvió a aprisionar sus labios mientras sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de la molesta camisa de la trigueña. Esta por su lado, también trataba de despojar al chico sobre de ella de su playera; jalándola con ansias, separo sus labios de los de Yagami escasos segundos para librarse de la estorbosa prenda. Ambos ya con torsos descubiertos volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso que los dejaba con ganas de más… y no se reprimirían aquel deseo. Despojándose de todo lo demás Taichi se dispuso a hacerla suya… solo suya._

_¿Aquello se trataba de una estupidez? Ciertamente. Pero aun así, ninguno lo detuvo, cuando tus impulsos y el deseo te ciegan no haces más que obedecer a tus corazonadas… y en esos momentos, para ellos el aquello era lo correcto...Era lo que anhelaban._

_Y aquel sensual y tierno susurro de Tachikawa provoco un estremecimiento en Yagami… y una enorme perturbación… ¿Pero, como iba el a imaginarse que ella le diría?..._

_Te amo._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

El ruido del molesto golpear de la puerta saco a Taichi del mundo de Morfeo. Medio dormido se sentó en la cama y se restregó una mano por los ojos mientras con la otra estiraba un poco su cuerpo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de cabecera.

-Las 11:30- Dijo aun somnoliento -¿Pero quien diablos viene a molestar tan temprano? – Pregunto furioso a la nada.

Al escuchar nuevamente el golpeteo se levanto con pereza y se encamino hacia la entrada. Froto la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras soltaba un bostezo y su caminar se entorpecía. Estaba muy cansado, todo lo acontecido el día anterior aun lo tenían confundido... Sobretodo aquel inusual favor pedido.

-Mimi- Susurro su nombre muy despacio.

El nombre de la culpable de sus noches de insomnio, la culpable de que el día anterior el terminara agotado, la chiquilla malcriada que lo había vuelto loco aquella vez; porque debía aceptarlo, Tachikawa era una mujer muy sensual. Desde aquel acontecimiento, hace ya un año, cada noche revivía en sueños esa escena una y otra vez… como un ciclo sin fin. Y, como siempre, despertaba justo en el momento en que ella susurraba "Te amo".

Perezosamente giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, para toparse con un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azul celeste que lo miraba fastidiado, mientras estaba semirecargado en el marco de la puerta, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el brazo derecho.

-¿Yamato?- Pronuncio incrédulo Taichi parpadeando un par de veces

-Perdóname, ¿Es que acaso esperabas a alguien más? –Cuestiono irónicamente Ishida.

-No… es solo que no me esperaba verte tan temprano por aquí

-¿Temprano?- arqueo una ceja –Yagami, es casi medio día… ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?- haciéndose el ofendido se paro correctamente.

El moreno se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a su camarada. Cerro la puerta tras de el. Ishida se recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba al castaño pasar a su lado y sentarse en el sillón. Pudo notar que el antiguo portador del valor aun llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior. - ¿Es que no piensas cambiarte?- Le molesto un poco

-No he tenido tiempo. Ayer regrese muy cansado a casa y caí rendido en cuanto me recosté en la cama.-Explico- Además, por si no lo has notado, acabo de despertar. No creo que quisieras esperar hasta que saliera de bañarme ¿O si?

Yamato bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos… en cierta forma Taichi había logrado ganarle en aquella pelea tan sencilla. El moreno solo mostró una sonrisa a su mejor amigo mientras pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se recostaba en el sofá. –Pero ahora que estoy dentro, puedo esperar a que te arregles como se debe- Pronuncio acercándose un poco para ver mejor a su amigo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi aspecto personal Ishida?- Pregunto el castaño sin voltear hacia el rubio -¿Es que acaso piensas seducirme y no te das valor al verme sucio? Mira que si es así menos me daré un baño…. No estaría seguro contigo aquí.- Comento bufonamente mientras reía.

-Eres un verdadero idiota Yagami- Dijo molesto

-A propósito…. ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? – Interrogo el aludido dirigiendo su mirada a la azulada de su compañero.

-Anoche me quede un tanto preocupado- Contesto Yamato mirando en dirección a la ventana. -Te comportabas demasiado extraño desde en la mañana y no parecías muy contento al quedarte con Mimi.

-¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?- Pronuncio burlonamente –Vamos Ishida, no digas barbaridades… mira que decir que Mimi me desagrada. Te lo juro, cada día estas más loco.-soltó una carcajada ligera.

Ishida arqueo una ceja mientras miraba inquisitivamente al castaño, este callo al no convencer al rubio –Tachi… -Le llamo -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Algo de lo que debería estar enterado?

Taichi se incorporo y se dirigió al ventanal. ¡Como detestaba a Ishida! Siempre, no importaba cuando, el chico parecía saber cuando algo se le ocultaba… ahora recordaba porque las fiestas sorpresas que le organizaban eran un fracaso. ¿O era acaso que el podía ser leído como si fuese un libro? Eso no importaba. Frunció el seño… su debate en esos instantes era el confiarle o no a Matt lo sucedido la noche anterior con Tachikawa, aunque eso significase el tener que decirle también lo ocurrido hace un año. ¿Era acaso buena idea contarle todo a Yamato? Le resultaba factible, Ishida pensaba con la cabeza, nunca se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y eso era lo que en esos momentos necesitaba… frialdad. Como le hubiese servido aquel defecto de su camarada la noche anterior para rechazar a Mimi. Lo había decidido, se lo contaría, el podría ayudarlo.

_-No quiero que lo sepan. Taichi prométeme que nunca les dirás nada.-_

Y fue ese simple susurro pronunciado por la trigueña que lo hizo desistir. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Yamato quien aun esperaba una respuesta –No.-Contesto con seguridad. –No hay nada que tú debas saber.

El chico de ojos azul celeste frunció un poco el seño –¿No hay ningún problema entre tu y Mimi? –Insistió de nueva cuenta

-No… -contesto un poco nervioso –No hay ningún problema

Yamato esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –Bien, en ese caso. No habrá ningún problema.- Camino hasta el sofá y tomo asiento. – Ve a darte un baño y arréglate para que quedes medianamente presentable. Yo esperare aquí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido -¿Qué intentas hacer Ishida?

El aludido se encogió de hombros –Sora quiere que salgas con nosotros y ha invitado a Mimi. Me pareció que el día de ayer ustedes parecían estar molestos, pero si tú dices que no hay ningún problema no le veo el inconveniente en que salgamos juntos… ¿O tú tienes objeción?

Yagami cerro los ojos y se encamino hacia la habitación – No, no tengo ninguna objeción aunque… -detuvo su andar – creo que yo no soy el único que debería cuidar su aspecto. –dijo sonriendo con picardía

-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto mirándolo dudoso

-Me refiero a un buen marcado moretón que tienes en el cuello –Y continúo caminando mientras sonreía burlonamente y señalaba con su dedo índice el punto exacto donde este se encontraba.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Creí que el día de hoy estarías ocupada-Dijo Mimi dándole un trago a su soda –Me lo dijiste ayer cuando te invite a ir de compras conmigo.

-Pues, veras, me sentí muy mal el día de ayer por rechazar tu invitación- Contesto Sora jugando un poco con los dedos –Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. El otro plan puede esperar.

-¿Quieres decir que cancelaste tu cita con Yamato para salir de compras conmigo?- cuestiono sumamente extrañada

-No, en realidad… -Callo. La pelirroja frunció el seño- ¿Cómo sabias que saldría con Yamato?

Mimi rió con algo de nerviosismo- Eres un tanto evidente si lo miras cada cinco minutos.

Agacho un poco la mirada mientras se sonrojaba - ¿En verdad hago eso?

Asintió –Pero tranquila querida amiga, que seguramente solo yo lo he notado. Recuerda que en cuestiones del amor no hay nadie mejor que Mimi Tachikawa

-Si es así, deberías conseguirte un novio- Bromeo.

Tachikawa desvió un poco la mirada, dispuesta a cambiar el rumbo al que se dirigía la conversación pregunto - ¿No se molesto Matt cuando le cancelaste?

Sora sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza en señal de negación. – No le cancele.

-¿no lo hiciste?, en ese caso….

-Decidí convertir esa cita en una salida grupal.- Declaro la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Grupal?- pregunto curiosa – ¡Yo diría que mas bien me convertiste en un mal tercio!- Grito molesta- Sora Takenouchi, si en verdad piensas que voy a andar arruinado tu salida con Yamato estas…

-Mira aquí vienen- exclamo alegremente mientras interrumpía los reclamos de su trigueña amiga Agito una mano para indicarles donde se encontraban y en ese momento Mimi volteo.

Su expresión se volvió de evidente sorpresa al contemplar a un chico rubio de mirada azulada y a un moreno de ojos chocolate caminar en dilección hacia ellas. _Oh, demonios. _Pensó Tachikawa al observar a Taichi… ¿Cómo diablos fue capaz de pedirle aquello la noche anterior?, ahora se moría de vergüenza, no se arrepentía, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no le resultaba cómodo el encontrarse a su lado.

Ambos chicos las abordaron y sonrieron con calidez. Ambas correspondieron la sonrisa, Sora, de manera tímida tomo la mano de Yamato entre la suya y comenzó a caminar, dejando unos pasos atrás a la pareja de castaños.

-Um… hola- Saludo Taichi –Te… ves hermosa.

Mimi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. –Gracias. – Segundos después alzo la mirada y lo contemplo directamente a los ojos. Estaba decidido, no podía comportarse como una adolescente frente a su mejor amigo. Le había pedido el favor, no había marcha atrás en aquel asunto ya acordado. Con nueva determinación tomo la mano de Yagami –Anda, nos quedaremos atrás si no nos damos prisa.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco en comparación a lo que el moreno sentía. Solo esa mujer, sin contar a Miyako, por supuesto, era capaz de cambiar sus estados de ánimo con tanta rapidez. Aun así sonrió al sentir la calidez de su pálida mano contra la suya y le dio un ligero apretón mientras se dejaba conducir por los pasillos de aquel centro comercial.

-Um... esto… Taichi… - Detuvo su andar, pero no soltó su mano. El la miro con curiosidad – Muchas gracias, por… tu sabes, ayudarme en…

Yagami la volteo para poder quedar frente a frente y coloco suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios. – Calla. Esta bien.

Mimi cerró los ojos al sentir tan suave tacto sobre sus rosados labios. Le estaba agradecida, eternamente quedaría en deuda con el al aceptar ayudarle en tan delicado, y, porque no decirlo, estupido plan. Sin pensárselo, y en un impulso idiopta que no logro reprimir rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y colocándose de puntillas beso delicadamente sus labios.

* * *

_Ojala les haya agradado!! _

_Gomen nasai por la tardanza!!, pero una serie de eventos desafortunados me impidieron subir la continuacion subir el capitulo hasta el dia de hoy... les ruego me perdonen. _

_Pues... un lime no muy explicito, y con toda la intencion de que fuera de esa manera... no se, solo espero les haya agradado -quizas en proximos capitulos aumentemos la intensidad xD-. _

_Quiero agradecer de todo corazon a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, tambien quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, alertas de autor y del fic, y agregar a favoritos esta historia y a su segura servidora xD._

_Reviews please, solo de esa manera puedo saber si esto les esta gustando o no. _

_Matta ne!!_


End file.
